


Birds of a feather

by Tsurumaruwu



Category: Final Fantasy XV, LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurumaruwu/pseuds/Tsurumaruwu
Summary: They stick together like glue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has spoilers in it

it was odd to say the least, neither were very sure of how they ended up hand in hand, gazing into each others eyes dreamily but neither was complaining.  
robbie licked his lips, staring at ardyn who also had lips; "tell me about your life?"  
ardyn sheepishly chuckled, blushing a deep red "well, i was born at a very young age.."  
this caused a gasp from th e dark haired man, like hair so dark that its black colored. "we hav so much in common?"  
this caused a small gasp from mr your mom calls me daddy too or something idk how does that go?? the red headed man. ardyn. that one.  
"really?? like what?" ardyn asked, tracing a lil smiley face with his pointy finger like the one most people use to point with unless you use the middle one, in case that is u, im so sry. fuck what was i saying ?? anhyhow  
robbie blushed a deep red before guklping "i too, was born at a very young age?"

the really old man like so old he could be a grandpa or a few smiled at his lover..  
"tell me more about u then robbie, i want to hear it"  
robbie shyly winked at ardyn; "i make children be lazy.. and eat sweets a lot, or something, i dont actually know ive never watched this show?? im the villain and number one from what i gather tho fuck"  
"the villain??? be ym bad boy ....." ardyn seductively said, before smacking robbie's hand to the counter, smiling evily  
"I won our game of arm wrestling now u must pay me what we bet"  
robbie cried, bringling out his most prized possesion, his squeky rubber ducky toy,,, and handed it to the other man, fighting back tears of anger and lust and probably disappointment in this fic

"bad boy? i can do that for you... if you ask nicely....." robbie said, blushing, again, blushing over his blushing, two times the blushing, the dude was mcblushin'.  
"its a date then, i will pick u up at 7 and we can talk about our evil schemes together"  
robbie moaned "ur evil too??"  
"i am the most evilous evil that has eveer mceviled...." ardyn boasted, only causing jealousy in the other and maybe a boner idk if thats where im going with this yet but probably,  
"we'll see about that because i think IM the most evilous evil doer that has ever doer'd evil eviling.."  
arydn winked, "see u tomorrow at 7 baby,,,,, then ill show u my true colors,,,,,, like a peacock,,,,"  
"pls dont make bird noises on our date again i will cry just like that time u took me to chuckie cheeses......." robbie said, biting his own lip to hold back tears  
"i thought we agreed we wouldnt bring that up" ardyn hissed out, nya, hissed, he a kitty cat, furry  
robbie cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst to come


End file.
